Hetalianess
by Animefreak6993
Summary: This is about a monarchy I made up. I'm not good at summaries. Umm... Yeah, its only going to have the one chapter, I'm not going to continue it.


**Greetings reader! This story is about… umm… well, its Hetalia. Umm… so yeah… I usually just go with the flow when I write stories, don't really think stories through when I'm writing them.. That changes this time. Its Hetalia, like I said, and there is yaoi, mostly just shonen-ai, in this chapter at least. (kissy-kissy) ^/3/^ Heehee! **

**(Germany is called West by Prussia, just in case you're wondering) Okay, TO THE STORY! This story takes place in a monarchy, so there's King something or other, and Queen something or other. Lol, okay… now storytime! I wrote a lot for you to read, wow. The beginning is sort of a prologue, everyone talking about stuffs, THEN the story itself starts, lol. Kay, there we go. Umm… OH YEAH! One more thing, probably, they live on Hetalia (in this story) which is some world, completely separated from Earth. I don't know what Hetalia is supposed to mean or anything, so I'm just using it as the name of where they live.**

**Oh, WAIT A SECOND! I didn't tell you the storyline… Eh, you'll figure it out. =D**

"Hey, West, you remember that one story that we used to be told when we were little?" Prussia looked over and asked his brother.

"Eh? Story?" America looked over and asked, butting into another's business, like he does, "I wanna hear it!"

England shot a glare over to America, as if to tell him to shut up.

"Does this story have anything to do with the monarchy of Hetalia?" Canada asked, looking over at Germany.

"It does. It's about our very own Arthur Kirkland's great great… great? Grandparents." Germany replied, he then looked over at England. England flushed, looking over at Canada, now glaring at him.

Canada let out a squeal of fear and hid behind Russia. China looked over at him, as if to say, ' He's not THAT scary. '

They were all visiting France's apartment, just a get together. All of them being Russia, Prussia, Germany, China, Japan, America, England, Italy, Canada, Austria, and Spain. Spain and Italy, however, had to leave early. Italy said it was because it was getting late, and he thought he left his pasta out, thinking his cat will get to it. Spain had a garden he needed to harvest early the next morning, so he needed his sleep.

"So, why don't you tell us this story?" France asked. He then stood up and walked over to the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator, "Anyone want something to drink?"

While everyone was asking for a drink, Prussia leaned over and whispered to Germany, "West… you should tell them, the whole thing.."

Germany looked over to him and nodded, he didn't really care whether he told the story or not.

Once everyone was situated Germany began…

^/3/^

England sat at his throne, bored to death. He decided he would roam the kingdom, looking for something to do. As he began to walk away from the throne room, he was greeted by several guards.

"Master Kirkland, I'm afraid we have some, less than favorable news," One said to England. This particular guard looked familiar, he was England's friend, Francis.

"What is it Francis?" England asked, content with the fact he wasn't as bored as he was before. (and queue Freebird by Lynard Skynard, that's not at all weird that it came on at this time…)

Francis, also known as France, sighed and looked at England with eyes, filled with sadness, "Your parents… the King and Queen…" he stopped there.

England's eyes widened, he knew what France was going to say.

"…have been assassinated." The other guard standing next to France broke out into tears, but tried to hold it in, knowing he was standing before the newest king.

"Take me to them at once." England said to the guards. France lead him to the royal chambers, where the King and Queen sleep in. He saw an entire crime scene investigation going on right before his eyes. There was white tape around a red spot on the floor. There was yellow tape that said 'CAUTION' surrounding the perimeter of the room. One of the investigators came over and shooed them away.

England only laughed, he didn't move, just giggled at the fact that someone didn't know his place, "Go on! Nothing to see here! Move it kid!" that's what struck a nerve, being called a 'kid'.

"I don't think you understand who you're talking to." England spat, "I'm afraid if you don't know, you are quite an insolent dumbass." It felt good to England, being able to curse freely and not be scolded by his parents. He didn't miss them at all, his mother would be the one he would've missed. She was kind to him, his father on the other hand… His father was the one he loathed, he hated his father. He would always spend the money on prostitutes, or on unnecessary things, like a new cloak, when his other one was 'too purple'. The investigator just stared at England, not used to being treated like he was an underling.

"Look, brat! Get your snooty ass out of here," he spat. He then grabbed England's shoulders, and swung him around. France noticed immediately that he had touched the King without proper allowance to do so. France pulled his sword from its sheathe and swung it toward the detective. He stopped just short of the detective's neck.

"I suggest you unhand the King before you lose your head." France threatened, tightening his grip on the sword.

"K-King? This boy? No, he's not is he? You're just… bluffing?" the detective sputtered, then he regained his composure, "This child could not possibly be king, he is but a child"

"I'M 16 YOU!" England swung around, he was about to punch the detective, but stopped when he saw France's sword against the man's neck, "Francis... D-Don't hurt him! He didn't know!" England tried to calm France down, but to no avail. He saw the detective's arms closing in toward England, but stopped short of him. France's sword had sliced the man's neck, blood dripped down his neck, onto his shirt and the floor, "F-Francis… You…" England was shocked at his guard's attack, "YOU'RE A MURDERER!" France had a blank expression on his face. The same expression he had when he killed the man. He showed no care, no sadness, no pity, just empty slaughter.

England yelled at France, screaming insults, then storming out of the room, toward his room. There he collapsed onto the bed screaming into his pillow. He didn't know what to think, he was now assuming his beloved guard was a murderer. There was a low creaking of the door opening, and light footsteps getting faintly louder and louder as they approached England, "Arthur?" there was a young sounding voice, "Are you okay?"

England looked up and over at his brother, Sealand (Peter), and replied, "Its… nothing…" England lied. How could he tell his 10 year old brother that their parents were dead? He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Okay! Wanna go play with Francis-san?" Sealand asked with a look on his face that was hard to say no to.

"No thanks, not right now, Peter." England usually answered with a 'go away I'm busy' when his brother would ask that. Sealand saw something was wrong, but didn't think it was anything to worry about, he shrugged and walked out of the room. There was the sound of the door shutting behind Sealand, then silence, except for the wind blowing in through the window.

England walked over and looked out the window. He was upset he didn't just tell the detective who he was. He could've saved that poor man's life. There were more light footsteps in the toom, but England was too lost in thought to hear them. (just so you know, I used Google Translate for the different languages I use, I can only speak English and some Japanese… so sorry if this isn't the correct translation, lol the things in other languages are in italics)

"_Mon cher_…" A hand covered up England's mouth, making him unable to scream for help, like he tried to do, "I'm afraid you will need to come with me."

England's eyes widened at the familiar voice, then he asked, "Francis? Is that you? Wh-Why are you talking like that? You don't sound like you did before… like mother did."

France laughed then replied, "I'm not British, _chéri_, I'm French."

"French? You… Why then, did you camouflage among our ranks?" England tried to ask, but it wasn't easy to with a hand over his mouth.

"_Enfermer!_ Someone will hear you!" France commanded, tightening his grip on England. With his free hand France pulled out his walkie-talkie (STUPIDEST NAME EVER!) and began talking in French to his colleagues, "_J'ai le garçon, étaient au troisième étage, vous devez nous dans la fenêtre._"

England tried to pull France's hand away from his mouth, but he was too strong. After a while England gave up. 'That ass…' he thought to himself, 'he won't get away with this.'

Eventually several came down from the roof and grabbed England. He let them, knowing if he DID struggle and get out of their grasp, he would fall to his death.

There seemed to be an argument going on between France and one of his colleagues, "_Vous n'avez pas le porter!_ _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous serions en mesure de faire une escapade propre sans elle?" _Francis yelled.

"_Je suis désolé, monsieur. Nous n'avons pas pensé à l'époque_ ..." the other person answered.

There was the sound of a slap, then screaming. France had slapped the man so hard he fell off the edge of the building, "Dumbass."

The helicopter began to start up and England was shoved into it, he was sat between two other people. Neither one looked like they were French, like France did, let alone could speak it. One was practicing his French on something that looked like Rosetta Stone. He had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, that laid on his shoulder. He looked Asian, he was wearing a green outfit that seemed like it was Chinese. He said the French saying aloud in French, then Chinese, then English, "_Le garçon était assis à la table. __男孩坐在桌子_。The boy was sitting at the table." The other person, the one to the left of England was a man who looked like he was too scared to even hold a weapon. He had blonde hair, and a pair of goggles resting above his eyes. He was holding a little bear, and England couldn't tell if it was stuffed or not.

"_Monsieur_ France, where are we going?" England was shocked the man wasn't speaking French.

"_Allaient revenir à la base. Je vous ai dit que, avant que tu arrives_." France replied. England got annoyed France wasn't speaking English like the wimpy guy was.

"Is speaking English really that hard for you, Francis?" England asked, he got more and more annoyed at the fact every time France opened his mouth, he couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Why should I? It's not like you need to know what we're saying." France answered.

"You still should!"

"_閉嘴_!" the Chinese man yelled. England, the blonde guy, and France looked back with perplexed looks on their faces, "_Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure enfermé, et garder un œil sur l'endroit où vous êtes au volant de cette chose_, Francis!"

England still looked confused, but ignored it. Then he wondered, why is the man studying his French if he can speak it just fine?

"We're here." France said to the passengers.

"Forgive me, sir King…" the blonde man grabbed England by the shoulders and turned him so he faced the Chinese man. He then attached a pair of handcuffs to England's wrists. He then pulled a cloth around England's mouth, England smelled something weird on the cloth and began to fall asleep.

Canada gasped, "What happens now, Germany-san?" he asked

England was trying to strangle Germany for making his family seem like they're weak. Prussia was cracking up. Austria was playing the piano to add to the suspense of the story. Canada, after hiding behind Russia, he ended up holding onto Russia's arm for dear life. China sat with his legs up on the coffee table and his arms crossed, he was annoyed that he was a part of the story. France was in awe that Germany was able to speak fluent French, and a little turned on by it. (knowing him…) America was sitting on the floor shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth and waiting intently for his turn in the story.

"I never knew you were royalty, Britain," France said, he then realized HE was in the story too.

"Now that I think about it, Frog. You're in the story, too, that means I'm not the only one in my family who has had to put up with you!" England laughed, finally backing away from Germany and walking over to America, "Scoot over."

America looked at him then at the loveseat he was laying on, "Awww! Come on dude! Dome make me move, I'm comfortable!" America whined.

England sighed and sat on America's legs. America got angry and pulled his legs back, letting England fall onto the loveseat next to him.

"Can we go back to the story now?" France asked, eyeing Germany.

"Only if you don't try anything funny, 'Francis'" Germany laughed.

Sealand knocked on the door to England's room. After not hearing a reply he walked in, "Brother? Are you in here?" not finding anything he then tried walking around the castle, calling England's name. When he couldn't find him doing that, either, he got worried. Sealand went to see one of the highest ranking guards, "America sir! Theres a problem! I can't find my brother anywhere!"

America turned around to see Sealand running up to him, panting, "Is that so? Well, let me ask Francis if he has seen him at all recently."

Sealand nodded and walked away. America wondered where France even was. He had last seen him in the room where the king and queen's quarters. He had also last seen King Kirkland (England) running away from the scene, wiping tears from his eyes. France had no expression on his face, but in his eyes America had seen something he hadn't seen before from him, pity. America began to walk around, looking for Francis. He went to England's room and asked the guards if they'd seen anything. One said he was patrolling the area when he saw France enter England's room. America thanked the man and walked into the room.

He saw a wet pillow on the bed, it looked like England had been crying into it. He then walked over to the open window, and saw that some of the shingles on the roof had flown off and to the ground. America noticed that they were sturdy shingles, so something strong must've caused them to fall off. He climbed out of the window and onto the roof. Once on the roof, America saw a box that had the words 'Rosetta Stone' on the front, he continued looking at it, and saw it said 'levels 1, 2 & 3 FRENCH' on the bottom. _French…_ America thought to himself, _Does this mean France did do this, and he had help? _America looked at it longer and realized that the helping person didn't know French too well, which means they were foreign. America went back into the building, bringing the box with him.

Once inside he looked through the box, he had the contents of the box spread upon the floor of his room. Since he was such a high ranking officer, he had his own living quarters. In the box America found several folded up papers and instructions to Rosetta Stone, installation and stuff. He threw that away then went to the papers. He unfolded each one and saw there was some sort of foreign language written on them. After further inspection, he decided the language was Chinese, "So, it's a Chinese man learning French…"

"Who is?" there was a voice and America quickly jumped when he heard it. He pulled out his gun and aimed toward the door, "Whatcha aiming at, America-kun?"

America swung around to see his colleague, Prussia. Prussia was one rank below him, but still treated him like they were the same rank, "Gil… It's just you."

"Just me? Hello to you, too." Prussia sighed.

"Gilbert… Do you think Francis is… against us?" America asked, plopping back where he was on the ground. Prussia came over and sat across from him, avoiding the mess America made.

"Whaddya mean by that? Did France do something?" asked Prussia, looking at the papers.

"Well… I mean, do you think he has something against us?" America clarified.

"Well, he IS French, can't really trust those guys. Especially since were working for the Brits, ya know?"

America sighed, he realized Prussia was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He always thought of France as being a dependable guy, one you could confide in. And for him to just up and kidnap the king, was certainly something America couldn't wrap his head around.

"Hey, Al," America was called out of his thoughts by Prussia holding up the paper, "This is Chinese. I know who's writing this is too. His name is Yao, he's known as China too."

"Really? How do you know the guy?" America asked, taking the paper and setting it in a neat pile with the others.

"Well, he's an illegal immigrant from… well… China. I used to work at the jailhouse. I was the one that arrested him in the first place. So that's how I know who he is." Prussia finished.

"I see, so he's a fugitive?" America asked, looking for a little more clarification on this 'Yao' person.

"Well, technically, yes. He escaped from the jail a year ago, and it was all over the papers. Francis told me that he had met someone that fit the description, but then said that his friend was British. After a census of the area, I asked for a picture of his friend, for verification purposes. He refused, which lead me to think that his friend is the illegal alien." Prussia answered, finally gasping for breath, then looking down again at the Rosetta Stone box.

America worried for his Master's safety so he asked, "Do you know where I can find them?"

Prussia looked up, a serious look on his face, which wasn't something you saw often on him, "Yes. They should be at Francis's estate. I can fly you there, if you want. Though I won't be able to help you get him back. My brother, however, can help with that."

America was shocked, "You mean…"

"Yep! I do! Ludwig, big brother West!" Prussia laughed, finally returning to his normal playful self.

"Oh my God! You don't mean it, do you? Can you ask such a thing of Corporal Germany?" America yelled, showing he didn't like the lack of respect between Prussia and his brother, Germany.

"You're forgetting big brother LOOOOOVES me!" Prussia laughed, "I'll ask him tonight, then take you two to Francis's house tomorrow." Prussia said, he then walked out of the room.

"Uhh… Okay.." America said as Prussia shut the door.

^/3/^

The next day America was greeted by Prussia and Germany. Quickly noticing someone of such status before him, he saluted immediately. Germany told him they wouldn't need to worry about formalities today, and he apologized for his accent, and if he speaks German at all to Prussia, he'll translate to America, so he doesn't feel left out.

"Let's go you two! The king is in danger is he not?" Prussia said, pushing the two out the door. Suddenly, though, they were stopped by Austria, a man who had the upmost respect toward Germany, and didn't let him go anywhere without himself along with.

"Take me with, Corporal! I can help you find his lordship!" Austria pleaded, grabbing Germany's arm.

"Are you sure? I don't want my little Austria getting hurt." Germany laughed, patting Austria on the head.

"Yes! I'm sure, sir!" Austria answered.

"Okay, then! No formalities though."

"Yessir!"

Once they were in Prussia's car, Prussia and Germany got into a conversation, in German of course, "_Wen suchen wir? Sie haben keine fill me in allzu gut gestern Abend, Preußen_." Germany said to his brother.

"_Wurden für den König suchen, wurde er von Francis und einer anderen Person entführt. Wir denken, wir wissen, wer alles war ein Teil von ihr."_ Prussia replied. America looked at Germany with a perplexed look on his face, as if to ask what Prussia said.

"_Francis? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es war? Er sieht nicht aus wie diese Art von Person erscheinen._" Germany replied.

"_Nun hat er es tun. Er ist Französisch, Französisch und die mögen uns nicht sehr viel."_

Germany then shrugged and looked at America, who was staring out the window, out at the world before him.

"You know, America-kun, you can leave this to us." Germany said, trying to help America feel better about what they were getting into.

"No… its fine, I'm the one that figured out half of this stuff, and if it weren't for Gil over here we wouldn't know where to look. And since he isn't going in with us, I'll take his place."

"_Deutschland, du bist überhaupt keine Sorgen darüber, was passieren wird, wenn wir da sind?" _Austria asked Germany.

Germany sighed and replied, "_Nein, wenn ihr für den König, werde ich alles tun. Er verlor seine Eltern gerade in einem Mordfall vor kurzem, müssen Sie, dass Österreich zu erinnern."_

Austria sighed, "_Ja_, Sir"

(queue the OST for Fairy Tail, lol)

"_Hier waren! Viel Glück_, West!" Prussia yelled back to the passengers.

America didn't know what to do.

"He said we're here," Germany said to America. Germany was sitting in the middle so he couldn't get out. America stumbled out the door and Germany came after. Austria ran over to them from around the other side of the car.

Prussia rolled down his window and yelled to them, "_Ich finde einen Parkplatz, wo Francis mich nicht sehen kann. Deutschland weiß, was zu tun ist, wenn ihr Jungs da drin sind fertig. Das ist, wie werde ich wissen, wann sie kommen und euch. Viel Glück!_" Prussia then drove off.

America looked at Germany with a worried look on his face, "Don't worry, I know how to get him back, when we need him that is." Germany reassured America.

They walked up to the doorstep of France's house and Germany knocked on the door.

A butler came and opened the door just enough to see the visitors, and for Germany to be able to kick the door open with one fell swoop. The door swung back knocking the butler backward into the stairs, "Francis?" America yelled for France.

"Hey! Francis! You in here?" Germany walked in and started yelling to France.

"England! Are you here?" America ran to a flight of stairs, once at the top he looked around for any signs of life, other than a maid gasping here and there.

Down the hall France had England tied up in a corner, "Well, _chérie_, your calvary is here. Too bad you won't be able to see who it is."

"Francis, are you sure you should be doing this? Why not just live an honest living?" asked China, "Canada seems to be doing just fine, without YOUR help that is. Right Canada?"

The blonde man fidgeted, then replied, "I… I guess so…"

"Ha! I'm sorry, _cher, _but earning an 'honest living' isn't really my style." France spat.

"England! King England! Where are you?" America was yelling in the hall, running around from door to door, listening for any movement in any room.

"Look buddy! If you don't come out, We'll have to come in!" Germany yelled.

"Germany, _wie Sie wissen, wenn sie dort sind_?" Austria asked Germany, following Germany close behind.

"_Österreich, können Sie nicht hören, ihre Streitereien?" _Germany answered.

Austria looked down. Then back up and met Germany's eyes.

"Come on out, Francis! We know you're in there! We also know Yao, the wanted foreigner, is in there also!" Germany yelled, "We will knock the door down if needed!"

China caught his breath when he heard they knew he was here, he cursed in Chinese then said a prayer.

"Germany-san! I'm in he-" England called out, but was then cut off by France catching him in a kiss, "MMH?"

France stayed like that, knowing that Canada and China were seeing this happen.

"King!" Germany then kicked the door, but the locks held up, "Shit!"

"_Sollte ich ihn nennen?"_ Austria asked.

"_Ja."_

Austria pulled out his phone, then started speaking in Russian to the person on the other side of the line, "_Ниже в хронологическом порядке вызова, вы нам нужны здесь прямо сейчас, это чрезвычайная ситуация_." He then hung up.

"_Er ist auf dem Weg_" Austria told Germany, speaking German again.

England and France were still locked in the kiss, when Germany kicked on the door again, "We have a buddy coming along to help us out, hole you don't mind."

"France-san… I don't think that's very legal…" Canada said, trying to persuade France to get off of England.

France broke the kiss and replied, "can you not see I'm busy? I don't have time for your political crap."

"I won't be a part of this, I will be arrested for MY actions, Francis, not yours!" China yelled, he then ran over and kicked France in the back, causing France to fall onto England.

"Get off of me, frog!" England tried pushing on France to get him off, but France stayed, mostly because Canada was not sitting on top of him, not allowing him to get away from his crimes.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Canada-kun, goodbye." China unlocked the door and walked out. China began to explain himself to Germany. Germany nodded and let Austria cuff him and take him downstairs where they sat and waited for the back-up.

"_Вы назвали_?" there was a loud bang at the door, and Austria got up and walked over. He opened the door and told the man to speak in English or German, because Germany couldn't understand Russian, "I understand. Where is he?"

Austria pointed up the stairs to the room Germany was standing outside of.

"Germany!" the man started running up the stairs to Germany, and Germany called back.

"Russia, c'mere, help me get the king out of there! Francis kidnapped him, and he's now trapped in there."

"Got it." Russia took the dead pipe he had with him and banged on the door.

There was a scream from inside, it didn't sound like France or England, which meant there was another person in there with them.

"Once more!" Germany yelled to Russia. Russia did as he was told and hit the door again, causing it to fall inward. Inside there was France who was on top of England, struggling to get off. Canada was sitting on top of France holding him in place.

"Get off! You filthy Canadian! No wonder no one likes Canada! Get off now!" France spit insults at Canada, but that did nothing to him, only making him dig the heel of his shoe into France's side, "Gaah! Stop now!"

"I… I can't… I promised brother I would be strong when I needed to be and I will be!" Canada yelled back.

France slowly pulled himself off of England, causing Canada to come tumbling off of his back onto the floor, "You damned traitor! You Canadians deserve to die!" France was getting ready to strangle Canada when America came rushing into the room.

"Stop this!" America pushed France away from Canada, and helped Canada up.

"B… Brother? You work for the British militia? Since when?" Canada asked, looking up at America.

America shook his head then replied, "Royal guard."

"Wh- What? Since when?" Canada asked, gripping America's shirt tightly.

"It's a long story…"

France recovered and jumped toward the two, only to be slightly missed by a bullet from Germany's gun, "I don't think so. Let them have some space!"

"You bastard… I'll kill you!" France cursed at Germany, then directed his anger toward him.

France pulled out a pocket knife and pulled England into his grip. He put one arm, that had the knife in it, around England's neck. The other held his arms down so he couldn't struggle, "You dirty freak!"

"Make one move, and he loses his head!" France threatened.

He then froze, England noticed the quick drawn breathing suddenly stopping, along with his heartbeat.

"Can….ada… wh…y?" France asked, with his last breath.

America looked down at Canada and saw his arm reaching behind him, to France. He was holding a dagger, the dagger pierced into France's side, "Canada… I'M SO PROUD OF YOU DUDE!" America hugged his brother tightly. Letting go of the dagger Canada hugged America back.

The knife France was holding fell to the ground and his grip on England loosened enough that England could wriggle free.

England returned home and took his place as rightful king. THE END.

"I DIED?" France cried, "What the hell kind of story makes ME die?"

"This one?" Prussia asked.

America laughed and then came over and hugged Canada, "You're pretty cool dude!"

Canada slightly blushed then shook it off, "Umm.. don't you think it's getting late?"

Austria looked over at the clock and saw it was 10 'til midnight, "It is getting late isn't it? Hungary is bound to get angry with me for not getting home by 11 at latest…" Austria got up to leave.

He walked over to the door, but was stopped by Prussia. Prussia turned Austria around and kissed him, "Bye, babe."

Austria's face turned a dark shade of red, and he walked out of the house with that on his face.

"You little pervert," Germany laughed.

"Because you aren't one, West?" Prussia retorted, he then walked toward the hall, then stopping before making it to the room at the end of the hall he turned around and said, "I'll be waiting, West.."

Germany slightly blushed at that, then shook it off, remembering there were still guests.

America left with Canada, Russia left with China, and France left with a drunk England who was spitting nonsense about how he's older than America. Germany laughed to himself, then shut the door behind France. He walked into the room Prussia was waiting in. Prussia was lounging on the bed, waiting for his brother to come along, "It took you long enough!"

"Oh well," Germany laughed, he then came over and got on top of Prussia.

They kissed for a bit, then Germany pulled away, lowering his kisses down to Prussia's neck, "Oh… he…y aah… West… stop… for a second…." Prussia stuttered and gasped, trying to get his point out while Germany assaulted his neck, "T…ah… That story wasn't the… ah! One that we were told as…. Ah! Kids…"

Germany pulled away and replied, "I know…"

**THE END! Hope you liked it! I'm very random when it comes to my stories, so yeah. Heehee... The next story I write will most likely have more yaoiness in it. This story WILL continue, just not with the monarchy part. Theres more stuffs coming! YAY!**


End file.
